Broken Heart
by ILoveTomFeltonSoMuch
Summary: Oh my God! Bella and Edward, the sweetest couple ever, was broken up! Bella determined to end her life and stabbed a dagger to her chest. Would she survive? What would Edward do then? Would they get back together? All humans!;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Author's note: This is my new story about Bella and Edward broken up. I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy! ;D**

**  
Chapter 1 – I'm dying**

**[Bella's POV]**

"I'm dying, Alice. I really am." I left my message and snapped my cell phone shut. Determinedly, I dumped into the toilet. It landed the bottom with a splash.

I slid down the wall and sat down on the bathroom floor.

I looked down at the dagger in my hands. It didn't seem that sharp as I had thought. I touched it gently with my index finger. It was so smooth, and shiny, but hard… just like… his Volvo.

Silly me, why should I have thought of him right before death? I laughed at myself. This should be my very own moment; just one moment that I shouldn't be thinking of him; just one moment that he was not the centre of my life anymore.

So I placed the knife close to my chest, closing my eyes, and tried to enjoy my last moment thinking of my entire 17 years of life.

But all I could think about was him, Edward Cullen, the man I was dying for, the reason why I was heading to death, ending my life, which I had always thought was precious. And right now, I sniffed, nothing was important. But you.

_Yeah, but you,_ My head echoed.

I remembered exactly how he kissed me and whispered my name on my 17th birthday. _Nothing was important, but you, _he had said. How romantic, that was the most touching thing I've ever heard. My eyes swelled with tears again at this thought. I had kissed his palm the way he had kissed mine. My tears dropped on the floor, which reminded me of a song called _Teardrops on my guitar_. I wrapped my feet with my arms and curl my body into a ball.

_  
Flashback_

_I kicked off my 4-inches high heels and sat on the sofa. Grabbing my favourite pink fur cushion. I started crying uncontrollably._

_ It was Saturday. Charlie went to Seattle with Billy and some old friends and would not be back until Monday. The house was empty so we had our slumber party at my house._

"_Bella! What happened?" Alice, my very best friend, asked anxiously, patting my back._

"_Hey, Bella, you're back! How's your date with Edward?" Rosalie asked casually, not noticing that I was crying. Then her beautiful voice suddenly changed. "Oh my god! What's the matter, sweetie?" she held me tightly._

_ Angela silently handed me a tissue._

"_Thanks," I sobbed, blowing my nose with the fragrant tissue, which reminded me of Edward's sweet breath. I cried louder at this thought._

"_Now, Bella, just tell me what the hell happened." Alice comforted me. "You've been crying for half an hour."_

"_He… he bro… broke up with m…me!" I whimpered, with tears rolling down my cheeks. _

"_What?!" Angela gasped. "But he _loved_ you!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll punch him for you." Rose said furiously._

"_I'll have a nice little chat with my _dear_ brother." Angrily, Alice grabbed her cell._

"_There're tons of nice guys outside lining up for you! They're much better than him. No worries, Bella." Rose said sweetly to me._

"_But I just want hi…him!" I cried._

_ My heart was broken ever since he said those murderous words. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I needed air. I took a deep breath. **My lung still lacked oxygen. My head ached; my heart hurt; I couldn't breathe; the world's over. Help!**_

_Flashback ended_

I woke up from my memories and took a look at the dagger again.

Would it hurt? They said dying was quick and easy, like falling asleep. I smiled halfheartedly. I've always wanted to be Sleeping beauty; and now I had the chance. But what I was going to be was a sleeping beauty who would never wake up, who will continue her peaceful sleep forever…

He was my true love, my one and only one. I've always imagined the days when we were one. We would have a big house with a nice garden planted with apple trees and flowers…

I wore the outfit that I had worn on our first date: a short, pink dress with matching pink high-heels. I knew it was dumb, but, whatever. I just felt like I had to…

It was so stupid to burn photos. I didn't burn much anyway. It hurt too much to see the photos of me and him turning into ashes…

Oh dear, I almost forgot.

I took out a black ink pen and a piece of crumpled paper from my pocket with trembling hands. I started to write.

_I know I had been unreasonable since that night. I couldn't help it, I am sorry,_ I wrote, tears dropping like rain.

_The reason I'm dying doesn't have anything to do with him and please believe me that I'm not trying to let him be guilty or something. _

Okay, I lied. I was dying because of him but I really wasn't trying to let him be guilty.

_ I'll miss you all. And I'll always love you, Edward. Always have, always will. _

I cried so much that the paper was nearly half wet.

_ Bella. _

I wrote my name at the very bottom of the paper.

I controlled my emotions and held back my tears.

I knew it wasn't his fault; of course he wanted to leave me. I couldn't help whimpering. I admitted I was not a perfect girlfriend. I drank, I flirted other guys, I shopped too much, I worked too hard… along with all my other bad things: bad temper, impatience… it could go on forever. But I didn't have time right now. I needed to die.

"Bella? Bella?" A familiar voice called out. I gasped.

Omigosh! It was Alice! I've never thought she knew I was here! I had to be quick!

I shook with fear as I heard Alice's quick footsteps. She was nearer and nearer. I panicked. She was just a few seconds away!

_C'mon, Bella! There was no time for hesitation! Do it!_

Hastily, I planted a final kiss on the blade of the dagger and stabbed it into my chest, hard.

Then it was all over.

**[Alice's POV]**

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be

Your papa, paparazzi"

It's Lady Gaga's Paparazzi, my favourite tune.

I tore away from Jasper's lips and immediately grabbed my cell without checking who's calling and sang into it, "He-llooo!"

"I'm dying, Alice. I really am." A voice said, I recognized it was Bella.

"What?!" I dropped my jaws.

She hung up, I heard nothing more.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Hey, babe. Who is it?" Jasper, who couldn't conceal his curiosity in his voice, asked beside me, a bit annoyed that the caller had interrupted our kiss.

"It's… it's Bella." I lowered my cell, still in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella… she said she was dying."

"Is she kidding or what?" Jasper laughed cheerfully.

"No, I… I don't think she is. Ever since Edward broke up with her last week, she's been sulky and crying all day long. Oh my God, what should I do?!"

"Call her again."

I dialed Bella's number, no one answered. I got more and more anxious. Jasper patted my back.

"I've got to find her." I stood up and walked towards the exit of the gym. Jasper followed me, as I wished.

"But where is she?"

"No idea." I replied impatiently, "Rose?" I called out when I saw her coming out of the changing room, tidying her beautiful blond hair.

"Hmm?"

I told her about Bella. And Emmett joined us. We decided to find her right away.

* * * * * * * *

I walked up the stairs of Bella's house slowly, feeling unsure.

Hearing a sob, I immediately called, "Bella? Bella?"

A tiny gasp replied me. I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. Eventually, I found Bella sitting on the bathroom floor with tissues and water all over the ground. The room smelled awful, like something has been burnt. I realized Bella had been burning pictures – the pictures of her and Edward together.

To my horror, she pushed a dagger towards her chest.

"NO!"

**Review please! :) Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Author's note: Please give reviews after reading my story. I totally accept criticisms. I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy! ;D**

**Chapter 2 – Hospital**

**[Alice's POV]**

"_NO!"_

It was too late.

I was so shocked.

I tried to move my hands; I tried to open my mouth. The only thing was that they wouldn't listen to me._ What happened?!_

Finally, I gave out a scream that was so piercing, I was frightened myself.

"Alice! What happ-" Jasper rushed towards our direction, and jerked to a sudden stop: We were both too astonished; we just hang our mouths open in silence.

"_911! Call 911! Immediately! Bella's dying!" _I jumped in fright as Jasper suddenly hollered in a dry, rough voice, hastily running downstairs to fetch for help.

Slowly, I dropped down to my knees.

Bella was lying on the bathroom floor. Blood was everywhere. A terrifying dagger was sticking out of her chest. Yet she was still breathing, weakly; I could hear it; but she was no longer conscious. Her fingers slightly moved, as if she was trying to grasp something. I stared at her pale, sweating, but yet beautiful face; speechless.

Then I started to cry.

Jasper returned with Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and a bunch of policemen and ambulance assistants.

"She's still alive! Quick! Take her to the hospital!" Carlisle commanded after checking Bella's pulse and injury.

I heard a lot of people but I didn't know who they were, like I care; Someone pushed me aside and I didn't know who. I just knew that they carried Bella away to some hospital and the people began to clear the house, while I was still sitting on the bathroom floor crying.

Then I noticed that on the floor there was a wet, crumpled note. Carefully, I picked it up with trembling hands.

I bent down to read.

It said,

"_I know I had been unreasonable since that night._

I couldn't help it, I am sorry.

The reason I'm dying doesn't have anything to do with him

and please believe me that I'm not trying to let him be guilty or something. 

_I'll miss you all. And I'll always love you, Edward. Always have, always will._

Bella."  


My tears dropped onto the floor, running along with Bella's own tears and blood.

_How can I blame you? You have been my best friend since forever. We are inseparable! Nothing can come between us, not even death. Oh, just why did you have to hurt yourself?! That's ridiculous! Bullshit. It was all that damned Edward's fault!_

Suddenly, I got extremely angry. Shaking with fury, I stood up at once to found my beloved Levis skinny jeans covered with water and blood, but I didn't care. I had to see Edward Cullen _right now._

I ran out of the house, pulling out my cell phone out of my wet jeans and dialed his number while I started driving to the hospital in my yellow Porsche.

"Hello? Alice?" Edward answered the phone after a long time; I was just starting to get impatient.

"Edward Cullen," I said harshly, full of threat.

"What is it, Alice?" he sounded surprise.

"Damn you, Edward! Do you know what happened to Bella? It was YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! Well, let me tell you what happened. _She stabbed a dagger to her chest and she's now lying in the hospital and we don't know if she's dying or not! _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I bursted out loud.

I guessed he was shocked. For a whole minute the other end of the phone remained silence.

I decided to break to ice, since I needed to carry on, anyway.  
"Now where's your fucking ass?"

"At ho…home." he said in a dry but wary voice.

"Go to the hospital at once!"

"Ali-Alice, I can't."

"_What?!" _I was so surprised that I nearly dropped the phone.

"Alice," Edward said in a serious, deadly solemn voice. "It's not that I don't care about her anymore, but we've broken up and… and you just can't turn things back to the time when we were together." He took a breath before he went on, "I can't go see her. By the way, she's got her new boyfriend, right? It would be really embarrass for us if I go."

"_New boyfriend?" _I nearly dropped my phone again.

"Yeah, I saw her making out with Mike last week after cheerleader practice. That was why I broke up with her. I've had enough. And she simply loved herself much, much more than me. Didn't you notice that?" he asked.

This time I really dropped my phone.

**[Edward's POV]**

That was right, I've had enough.

I hung up on Alice and returned to my room.

Lying on the bed, I looked up at the plain, white ceiling. I couldn't help thinking of Bella. How was she right now? Suffering in pain?

I got up when my phone buzzed. A message from Rosalie.

_Come, please, Edward. Carlisle said Bella is very dangerous right now. She may die at anytime. Alice told me everything. I knew she cheated on you, but so what? She needed you. C'mon! You know you love her. Rose._

You know you love her… Yes, I did. I truly loved her with all my heart. But she wasn't a good girlfriend; she disappointed me too much…

I looked at Rose's message again: _she may die at anytime…_

I grabbed my black leather jacket and ran downstairs. I dialed Alice's number and shouted, "Which hospital?"

* * * * * *

I jumped out of my Volvo and ran into the hospital like crazy. I knew I was being stared by people but I didn't care. My true love was trapped inside here and probably dying. I rushed to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, may I know where Miss Bella Swan is?"

"Let me check… Swan…" the nurse muttered. "Ah, here it is, she's on the third floor, room number 101."

"Is she still alive?" I asked hastily.

"See it yourself." Coldly, she replied.

"O-okay… thanks."

I rushed to the lift but there were too many patients waiting, so I ran to the stairs instead.

I took a deep breath and searched the room 101.

"Bella!" I broke into the room, which was full of people.

Bella's father, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were in there, most of them sobbing.

_Am I too late?_ My heart thumped heavily; my pulse raised.

All the people began to go out one by one, leaving me and Bella alone. I went up to her bed and held her hand tightly. I looked at her peaceful sleeping face. I stroked her cheeks gently and planted a kiss on her forehead; I sighed.

All the days we've went through together began to show in my mind: her birthday party, all the lunch periods, the Cullen's party, the days when we were spending time in our meadow, in my Volvo, in her red truck……

"Sweetheart, don't worry. I won't let you get away from me." I said firmly, with tears running down my cheeks.

**[Bella's POV]**

It was the best dream ever.

There was no pain and unhappiness. Just me and Edward in our happy meadow. We danced joyfully and hummed my sweet lullaby written by him. We swirled and twirled; he lifted my feet off the ground in a sudden; I fell back my head and laughed.

Then he vanished, I dropped.

I woke up with a start.

Someone was holding my hand; Firm, but cold.

"Bella?" A beautiful voice rang. "Can you hear me, Bella?"  
Why did this voice sound so familiar? It was like melting honey; Mmm.

I blinked my eyes in confusion as an unclear figure slowly became clear. Ah! It was an angel. He looked so gorgeous; glowing and sparkling! He looked exactly like my Edward! No, there's no way he would have come. No. I lowered my eyes. But, the bright, green eyes with bronze hair… pale, white skin… Was I in a dream?

"Bella?" the angel asked, beginning to feel worried. He frowned.

I opened my mouth; but my heart ached so much when I tried to speak. My words turned out to be a moan.

"Bella? Where hurts?" the angel demanded.

Oww. It was like a knife stabbing into my chest. Help! I gasped, panting.

Then, I gave up making an attempt to speak.

"Bella!" my angel cried.

Okay, okay.

"Yes?" I managed to say something at last, in great agony.

"Are you alright?"

"No." I groaned.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" He sounded agonized, like me.

"I… " For once, I was speechless, not because of pain.

"Ok, right now, I'm telling you that you are NOT allowed to hurt yourself anymore, _do you understand?"_ he ordered.

I remained silence. He started to get impatient.

"Bella?" He shook my shoulders fiercely, seemed to be afraid I was unconscious again.

Okay, that was enough.

"Why?" I finally said, in a dry voice. "Why not? He doesn't care about me anymore, does he? So why do _you_ even bother? Who are you? Mind your own business!"

My angel backed away in shock.

"Bella? Don't you remember me anymore? I'm Edward."

"What?" I rubbed my eyes to see more clearly. "Edward?"

"But there's no way could this happen. Edward would _never _come to see me. He's already broke up with me. Why the hell would he care?" Tears swelled in my eyes; and my heart ached _so much_ (Both mentally and physically) that I cried out desperately. "I was ev… ever s… so sorry. That night, we… were…drunk. That damned Mike kissed m… me coz he…tho…thought I was… Jessi…Jessica. I didn't do it! I'm… 'm so… sorry. And I lo… love Edward _so much_. Too much." I whimpered as I raised my head; my angel seemed to be in pain. But under my tearing eyes, I couldn't see clearly. But I was certain that he flew away gracefully with a disbelief expression. I started crying again.

Finally, I looked around and realized I was lying on a bed in a hospital. It wasn't a dream at all. I didn't know why I was here and who that angel was, but I kept on weeping anyway, until Alice came in and patted on my back.

**Reviews please!!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Author's note: This chapter's all about flashbacks... I was wondering if you guys like that... So r****eviews please! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3 – Flashbacks**

**Bella's Flashback**

"_Hi, babe." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek when I spotted him in the restaurant._

"_Hi, Bella." Edward replied, with a smile that did not look right. I looked into his eyes; they were sad._

"_What's the matter?" I asked with concern. "Anything wrong?"_

"_No! No, no." He said in a rush. "Uh… you want the menu?" Clearly he was trying to change the subject._

"_O-okay, sure." I flipped the grand menu open, pretending to be interested at the pictures of the food on it, actually observing him carefully._

_I could tell something's wrong. I knew him too much. He always failed to conceal his emotions._

_He was staring down, avoiding my eyes, still looking sulky._

"_Edward?" I called in a soft voice. _

_He looked up, forcing a smile and said, "Have you chosen what you want? I'll call the waiter." He put up a hand._

"_Wait!"_

"_Huh?" He glanced back at me._

"_Oh, quit it, Edward! You just _can't_ lie to me. Tell me what it is." I leaned in, being solemn. "I knew you have something to say when you asked me to dinner."_

_He sighed and scratched his head._

"_Edward!" I urged impatiently._

"_Alright, alright. Um… I was wondering… if we should just be friends from now on."_

"_Certainly, we've always been friends!" I let out a laugh in relief. Phew, I thought he was......_

_Wait, hold on. Just be friends?_

_Then I suddenly understood._

"_Were you trying to tell me that you're dumping me?!" I screamed at him._

_He looked startled, speechless._

"_Honey, calm…"_

"_I don't want to calm down!" I cut him out and screeched._

"_I…"_

"_Damn you! Dammit! I've never been _dumped_ in my entire life! YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE!" I started throwing things surrounding me at him: my napkin, my handbag, my cell phone, my high heels, my spoon, my fork, my knife…_

"_You don't love me anymore?" I fell down on my chair since I couldn't find any other things to throw, exhausted._

"_Bella…"_

_My tears started coming out of my eyes; Finally, I began to cry. I knew all the people were staring and whispering; but I didn't care._

_I've always been in love with Edward ever since the first day I met him at school. And now he wanted to break up with me…_

"_Sweetheart…" he patted my hand, still pretty shocked. _

_I grasped his shirt and pulled him to me. I glared at him with threatening eyes._

"_Really, Edward? Are you leaving me? You met someone else? Is it Lauren?!" I asked, in a sickly sweet voice._

"_What? No! What does this have to do with Lauren? I just felt that we might need a break. I'm sorry." He said, his voice deep in sorrow._

_I let go of him and dumped myself back on the chair._

"_Then why?! Why?! I haven't done anything wrong, have I?! Why the hell did you have to do this to me?!" I couldn't help screaming again. I hit the table with my fist as hard as I could. "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Everyone looked at us again._

"_DON'T YOU REALISE HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO ME?!" I screeched and went over to his chair and sat on his lap. Before he could do anything, I pressed my lips to his._

_I began kissing him vigorously, my hands going through his bronze hair and touching his beautiful face. I held him as tight as I could, afraid that he might suddenly disappear._

_His lips were soft and gentle as ever. Inhaling his unbearably sweet scent, I gasped for air._

_I could feel him kissing me back, as passionate as I did. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We were so close that we were nearly melting into each other……_

_Suddenly, Edward pulled away from my lips, breathing roughly._

"_That's enough, Bella. Enough." He said firmly._

"_No! No, no, no!" I hugged him and pulled him to me. "I'll never let go!" I wailed desperately._

"_Bella," He sighed, pulling my arms away from his neck with his muscular hands, which I couldn't resist. "You're so stubborn."_

_That was when I knew I was hopeless, that he would never take me back. I started crying again on his shoulder. Then I knew what I really needed._

"_Waiter!" I snapped my fingers._

"_Yes, miss? How may I help you?" A waiter passing by stopped, staring at me curiously, like I was mad. I realized I was still sitting on Edward's lap with no shoes on; and the place was a mess. But I didn't care._

"_I want 12 bottles of champagne!" I yelled, picking up my high heels and and climbed off from Edward's lap. "Immediately!"_

"_Bella!" Edward hissed warningly. He knew I couldn't drink much, but I ignored him. He had nothing to do with me now._

"_Here!" The waiter said, placing a dozen of large, glossy red champagne on our table._

_I took one and pulled off the wooden stopper and shouted, "Cheers!" Instead of pouring it out to a glass, I drank the whole thing directly; my hand shook because of its heavy weight._

_Edward watched me anxiously as I finished nearly half of the bottle in a gulp. "Okay, okay, that's enough!" he tried to pull the bottle away from me, but I wouldn't let go. No way._

"_Go away!" I started to feel dizzy as I finished the whole bottle of wine._

"_Bella!" He yanked my bottle away._

"_I said go away!" I cried, opening another one._

"_Bella, you can't drink!" he started shouting, too._

"_Yes, I can! Mind you own business!"_

"_I am!"_

"_No, you're not! I'm not your _business_ any more! Remember?" I started giggling uncontrollably, and emptied the second bottle._

"_We're still friends, at the very least." _

_I gave a high-pitched laugh; I dropped the empty bottle and it smashed into pieces hitting the floor._

"_Bella! I know you're sad, but you can't act like this!"_

"_Damn! Don't stop my fun!" I took off my shoes and throw them at him again._

"_Please, Bella! I'm begging you!"_

_I silenced._

_But just for one second._

"_Oh yeah? Now YOU are begging ME! What about ME begging YOU to take ME back?! What about ME begging YOU to love me again?! Can YOU promise that?!" I shrieked._

_This time, he silenced. I started drinking again._

"_Bella," Edward raised his head and looked at me in the eye, his green emerald eyes shined with determination. "Come on, let's get you home."_

"_No!_

"_Yes!" He grabbed my bottle away._

"_Noooo!" I wailed, and opened another one._

"_I said yes and that's it! No more drinking!" He fetched me my high heels and helped me put them on, but I kicked them off again. He tried to help me up, but I wouldn't leave the chair. So he scooped me up with his muscular arms. We ended up leaving the restaurant with him carrying me and my high heels and my handbag. And with two bottles of wine in my hands, of course._

_I was still drinking like crazy when we arrived his silver Volvo. Laughing in a high-pitched voice, I spilled one of the bottles of champagne on his car, just to make him angry._

But instead of shouting at me, he opened the door and carefully placed me on the passenger seat. And right before he closed the car door for me, I felt something rushing out of my throat, fast.

"_Wait!" I pushed the door open and threw up something white, awful on the pedestrian._

My stomach felt awful and so did my head. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the seat, gasping for oxygen.

"_Bella! Are you all right?" Edward held my head and asked worriedly. He gently wiped my mouth clean with some tissue._

"_Shit," I moaned and yanked his hands away. What the hell, would the pain ever stop? I threw the fucking bottles out of the window and heard the glass smashed and the wine spilled._

"_What is it? Are you okay? Do you want to go see a doctor?"_

_I shook my head slightly, exhausted. "My head,"_

_He slightly chuckled. "I told you not to drink so much. Don't worry, it won't last long." He gave me a kiss on the forehead, right before I drifted to sleep._

**Flashback ended**

**Reviews please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4 – Second chance**

Damn. I told myself not to think about this anymore. Concentrate hard, Bella!

I hopped onto my bed and took out my new textbooks this year. I was requested to stay home until I completely recovered, so the new school year started without me. It was now nearly two weeks after the first day of school, and I still couldn't catch up with everyone else, though helpful little Alice came here every single day after school to tutor me.

But fortunately, Carlisle said I could go to school starting tomorrow, thank God!

I have been thinking over and over this problem since the day I got my second chance. Not everybody was as lucky as I was, the doctor had said. It was a miracle for me to survive under that knife. And that was why I eventually understood that what a stupid and reckless act committing suicide was. That was not the end of the world, Alice told me. She was right, you know. There lots of other guys outside, though I would always love Edward and nobody could ever replace him.

_*I believed everyone deserves a second chance. And here I am, holding and grasping mine hard, there's no way I'm ever going to let go of it. I am now the new Isabella Marie Swan.*_

* * * * *

The air was so fresh and clean, with the smell of flowers flowing. I haven't stepped out of the house for nearly 2 weeks. I stopped and closed my eyes to feel the cool autumn breeze before walking down the porch to my old, red truck.

I hopped on it and started the engine. I turned my head to look back at my house. Everything was so lovely; _why haven't I ever noticed them before?_

I walked into the school through the front door and spotted a familiar blonde passing by.

"Hi, Rosalie." I waved to her with a friendly smile on my face.

"Oh, Bella! Welcome back!" She exclaimed and ran towards me and embraced me tightly.

I haven't seen Rosalie for a real long time. As far as I remembered, the last time I saw her was that damned night after practice. She was a cheerleader too, like me and Alice, and was a year older than us.

Wow. I've never noticed that her hair smelled _so good_, just like… rose.

"Your hair smells so sweet," I said to her honestly.

I haven't been praising people for ages, I couldn't believe that I was actually doing something like that.

Surely, Rosalie seemed shocked but delighted, "Thanks! You looked better too."

She was right. I checked myself in front of the mirror today before coming out; I looked much better, at least I've got healthy rosy red cheeks and thick, brown curls.

"BELLA!" A familiar voice cried.

I could never have mistaken this enthusiastic and high-pitched voice since I nearly heard it a few times a day.

"Bella!" Alice bounced to my side and crushed her body against mine. We laughed.

Our laughter was so magical, like jingle bells ringing; I loved hearing it so much that I laughed some more.

"Let's go and have a party! Yay! Celebrations!" Alice said with obvious excitement. She immediately pulled out her expensive cell phone, which was always the latest model of the season, and started typing messages.

"Party… at… my house… tonight… send… to everyone…" she muttered as she typed in a rush. It totally took her less than five seconds! I could never be able to do that, but Alice's kind of an expert at texting. She'd probably be the fastest person in typing texts in the whole school.

"Yay! Can't wait! I've got to go shopping for a dress!" Rose squealed joyfully right before her cell buzzed.

"Excuse me…" She fished her glossy red mobile out of her red handbag and checked the caller. Smiling mysteriously, she blushed and walked away. "Hi, Emmett," I heard her said.

I widened my eyes and looked at Alice, who was a bit awkward.

"What? They're going out? Since when? Why haven't you told me before?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… Emmett managed to get Rose finally…" she said warily.

"What it is?"

"I'm afraid you might start crying again,"

I laughed. "Why the hell would I do that? I want Emmett and I'm jealous of Rose?"

"No… 'Cause, you know, you and… Edward…" she stammered. "I jus fear you might get angry… when the others… fall in love… and…"

I let out a laugh again; "Relax, Alice! I got over that already and I'm okay right now. It's not illegal for the others to love when I can't, right? This is my second chance and I _have_ to cherish it this time. Don't worry." I patted her head.

Then Alice smiled, showing all her flashing white teeth.

The bell rang and I slipped my hand through her elbow and said, "C'mon, let's get to class."

* * * * * * * *

I said goodbye to my friends as I headed to Biology. They seemed pretty anxious and I completely knew what they were thinking.

"I'm going to be alright, really," I assured them.

Confidently, I walked into the classroom. The teacher wasn't here yet but half of the class was already sitting on their seats waiting. Then, I did something I've never done in my life, waved and smiled widely to the people I knew.

They all responded; yet surprised.

I skipped to my seat and hummed a happy tune to myself; Edward wasn't here yet. I took out my Biology books and my new stuffed doll, which Alice gave it to me as an encouragement. This doll is actually too _big_; it's five feet tall and I've got to carry it with both hands. But it was so cute and lovely, just like Alice. She was such a great friend and I was lucky to have her, why haven't I noticed _that_ before?

Someone sat down beside me and I looked up; it was Mike Newton.

"Hi, Bella," he smiled carefully.

"Hey, Mike, how ya doing?" I said cheerfully.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry about that night. I totally didn't mean to… do that. I really thought you were Jess. I've heard you broke up with… him… and you nearly… died… It was all my fault." He looked _so_ guilty that I wanted to give him a hug.

So I slightly put my arms around him and gave him a squeeze.

"It's okay, Mike, we were drunk at that time. And if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have had this second chance and got to know myself better. I wouldn't have known my imperfections." I patted him.

"Excuse me," A musical voice said softly. I jumped in fright and we immediately let go of each other. Feeling kind of guilty, I raised my head to see Edward, my former angel. My heart stopped beating for a second, but restarted pretty soon. I guessed I finally got over that.

Uh-oh.

We didn't want anymore misunderstanding, did we?

"Guess I'll talk to you later, Bella," Mike panicked and left quickly. Damn Mike.

"Sure." I replied him awkwardly as Edward sat down next to me.

Horrible silence...

It was like the first time we met, our first conversation…

"So," Edward eventually broke the ice. "How's your wound?"

"Completely recovered." I beamed at him nervously, trying very hard not to cry.

He looked relieved but astonished, probably thinking I might cry again; Slowly, he grinned.

"Did you know we're cutting frogs open today? I can't wait," he said.

"I knew that, I've already read the whole book at home so I'm sure going to beat you this time!" I answered in pride.

"What? Did you remember I got full mark at the last quiz and you nearly failed?" he teased.

"So what? I really _will_ beat you this time! I'm betting it on fifty bucks!"

"You're on! I'm not afraid of you!"

We laughed together like nothing ever happened between us.

And when I admired his handsome smiling face, I couldn't help but dropped a tear on the table.

* * * * * *

"Have you made your choice yet?" asked Alice, for nearly a zillion times.

"Sorry, no," I replied apologetically.

I just didn't feel like shopping, though I had always shopped every weekend, even sometimes after school. However, nothing has caught my eye this time. So Weird. Did this have anything to do with my suicide incident?

Then I suddenly spotted it.

"Whoopee! That's it! That's the one!" I screamed frantically and pointed at a pure white mini dress, which was put out in display of a shop, with a trembling index finger.

Finally, I found something good enough to buy. All the others have done their shopping except me.

I ran into the shop in full speed, with Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica and Edward following. Edward was tagging along us because Alice made him to. And Alice wanted him to come just because she thought we might need someone strong enough to help us carry our brand new stuff. Poor him. He was at least carrying 8 dresses, 9 pairs of high heels, 2 pairs of leggings and a _lot_ of accessories.

I grabbed a shop assistant's hand and said loudly in her ear, "Excuse me! I want to try out that dress! Now!"

She looked scared of my bewildered behavior and quickly took the dress off the hooker and gave it to me. Once I got my hands on the perfect dress, I rushed into the shop's fitting room.

I locked the door and ripped away my T-shirt and skirt. After hanging my clothes on the wall, I put the mini dress on immediately. I looked into the full-length mirror excitedly.

Wow! Just… just _look! _Omigosh! It was SO GORGEOUS on me! It was only a simple white dress with some frilly trims, I knew, but it fitted my body shape so well: the dress totally showed my perfect breasts, slim waist, and long legs. Well, mine were not as long as Rose's, I admitted. But still, it matched with my thick, brown curls! Moreover, it was off the shoulder, so I looked completely sexy and appealing; yet elegant. With my pair of white laced 4 inches high heels at home, I would be simply _flawless._ Oh my God. Was this dress designed FOR ME PERSONALLY?!

"Bella? Come out and let us see it!" Alice knocked my door impatiently.

I quickly unlocked the door and stepped out of the small changing room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I broadened my grin with confidence and swirled to let everybody admire my dress in all directions.

"Perfect!" Rosalie gasped.

"You got it!" exclaimed Alice.

"Oh, you are making me so envy, Bella!" Jess cried.

And Angela simply smiled. She was always so gentle and quiet, but I knew she was happy for me whole-heartedly.

I glanced over at Edward. He didn't seem delighted, though. He even looked away when our eyes met. I swore I even saw a shade of dismay on his face.

Then, _ding! _I knew what's wrong.

_But the dress was _so_ beautiful. _A voice sighed in my head.

_Don't forget, Bella Swan! This is your second chance! You wanna waste it?! _Another voice rang, full of threat.

_Oh, right. _The first voice surrendered.

Frowning, I stomped back into the fitting room and ripped the dress off me violently.

When I came out, with the two voices in my head still arguing and struggling, I handed it back to the shop assistant.

"Are you sure you won't take it?" the shop assistant asked curiously and disappointedly.

I sighed. "No, thanks."

"Hey! What's wrong with it?" Alice demanded.

"I just… felt not so right in it. Maybe I'll just wear my black one at home."

"What?! That one _again?_" Alice asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I know you _loved _it, but you just _cannot _wear it over and over again." Alice said. "I swear I've seen you wearing that black dress more than 10 times!"

"You're so exaggerate."

"No, I'm not! I'm only saying the truth, Bella!" In fury, Alice almost yelled.

"No, no, no! I won't buy that white dress, okay? I'm happy in my black one!" I shouted back.

"But…" Alice pulled me aside, away from the others. "But tonight is your chance to make it up to Edward!" she whispered angrily, ignoring the curious glances from the others. "I designed this party especially for you guys! How could you have let this precious opportunity go so easily?"

"Look, Alice," I hissed back. "Thanks for all that, but I don't care anymore. I don't care whether he likes me or not anymore right now. I just want to be _me, the real me,_ get it?"

For a moment, Alice said nothing but stared at me like she's never seen me before.

"Okay, fine," She exhaled sharply, finally giving up. "But you used to love shopping! You shopped even crazier than me!" she complaint with a frown.

I laughed.

"I don't know."


End file.
